A sensor includes a device that detects or measures a physical property, an event, or a change in its environment. Some examples of sensors are optical sensors, proximity sensors, temperature sensors, and the like. Sensors are employed for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, image capture (e.g., cameras), light detection, sound detection, temperature detection, gas/particle detection, and so forth. For example, optical sensors may be employed to detect light signals (e.g., UV light, visible light, infrared light, or a combination thereof).